Gone
by Shelly Webster
Summary: When all right goes wrong in just one moment
1. Chapter 1

April 2011

They were finally in New York. Mr. Shuster kept his promise and they made it to the Nationals. They were so excited. Some of the kids never left Lima and big city was definitely big for them. Britt was traveling with her parents to visit her family, but has never been in a city this big. On the other hand, Santana was often in New York. Her parents had their conferences here so they usually took her with them. She knew this city too good for an eighteen year old who came here with parents for ten days a year. They got to the hotel and Mr. Shoe gave them their rooms. They were in the room with Quinn and Mercedes. They were good. Santana was happy she didn't have to sheared with Hobbit. Any other girl was welcomed. She knew they have to shear, so Preggers and Aretha were good outcome.

''Hell to the no! We have only tree beds and I am not shearing.''

I wanted to say something, but I heard Queen talk quietly to Mercedes.

''You will not. They always sleep together. Even when we have enough beds in the room. Trust me... Even if we had ten beds, they would sheared...''

''That's just weird...''

''Don't start me on them...''

'''Queen, are they? I mean...You know...?''

''I know nothing and I suggest that you forget too. Everything you see or think you heard, FORGET IT... You didn't have to be with them on all cheerios events. They are joined by the hip...all the time... So, avoid them and you are fine.''

''Oh... I'll remember that...''

Brit and Santana went for a walk and just enjoyed the city. It really never slept. It seemed so alive and bright that Brittany fell in love with it. The main reason she loved it so much is that she got to hold Santana's hand in public. They were not together. She broke up with Artie, she continued sleeping with Santana, but Santana now just slept with her. There were no boys and other people, just them. Britt was happy. She has never seen Santana so relaxed and careless. They even went to the gay place for lunch and met some other couples. It felt nice to Santana to be ''normal'', to kiss and hold Britt like she wanted. They got nods and smiles from other couples who understood lack of freedom and ''charm'' of the small town mentality. After their meal, they kept walking. Santana was deep in her thoughts and Britt simply had to know what was on her mind.

''Santana, where did your mind go?''

''I wish we lived here... I wished we were older, married with a nice job...''

''Well... We are getting older... We are here now and we can get married tomorrow if you want it?''

''Britt, we can't marry. Our family doesn't know that we have... something going on. My family would kill me...''

''No, they wouldn't... They do not notice you at all...''

''Thank you very much...''

''... And...My parents...They...know...''

''Know what?''

''About us...''

''How?''

''Mama saw us sleeping naked two years ago...''

''What?''

''Yes, she knows about us for years...''

''This is not happening...''

''She is O.K. with it... She is happy for us...''

''She is?''

''Yes, she is...''

It took Santana time to process it. Her mother had no idea about how close she and Brit were. She had no idea that Santana is gay. On the other hand, Brit's parents knew it all and let them be together. Britt's parents were more parents to her than the ones who actually gave her life. She was happy they were accepted and loved.

''You would really marry me?''

''Yes, I would...''

''Let's do it...''

''Really?''

''Yes, let's do it. We'll get some nice dresses and we'll get us rings because I want to be married to you properly. ''

''Let's do it...''

They decided against traditional white. Santana found red dress and black pumps and Britt choose blue dress and blue flats. She liked for Santana to feel less short. They separated to choose rings. They decided against wedding bands, bud decided it could look like engagement or promise ring. Santana got her sapphire ring and Britt got her ring with black diamond. She was her black diamond, rare, special and not many people had understanding for her. They kept them hidden for tomorrow, they were supposed to be surprises for the other. When they came back to the hotel, Rachel was angry at them for not being in the hotel and the rest of the club was waiting for Rachel to leave them alone.

''Shut up Hobbit. If you want me and Britt on that stage tomorrow you are going to zip it...And don't start me on that story we are not the club... If you keep talking I'll spike the water and food with cheerio laxatives... You do not want that to happen... Trust me...''

Rachel looked at Quinn's terrified face and realized that Santana was not kidding and those laxatives were pure evil.''

Rachel didn't say a word. Queen's fear was enough not to question Santana's torturing techniques. Everybody left to their rooms and had the nice evening. Mercedes woke up in the middle of the night and found Santana and Britt holding each other like there was no tomorrow. She believed that there was no space for air between them. She smiled. It was nice to see Santana trusting someone that much. She never seemed as a person who liked closeness and intimacy. Mercedes knew that girls slept around but never had impression that any of the boys, ever Artie, meant anything.

Santana woke up early. It was the day to remember, their day. They sneaked early from the room and went to the court house to get married. Yes, they were eighteen, yes they had all their life ahead of them, but they knew they were it for each other. They had to do it where they could. Lima was not the place where they could do it, but still their marriage was valid there. In a few hours she and Britt would be married, wives. They will have their forever. They dressed and very quietly left the room. They made sure that no one sees them. They were in the court house few minutes after it opened. The judge who was supposed to marry them just couldn't believe that someone would get married at eight in the morning.

''Is there some APB after any of you?''

''No, why?''

''It's early...''

''It's never early to marry her...I was five when I decided to marry her...''

Britt was such a romantic... Judge smiled at them and told them that then he has to marry them. They exchanged their rings signed the certificate and were finally married. Britt gave her soft peck on the lips. Santana was surprised by that.

''Why don't you kiss me nice?''

''Because the judge is here and you said that we do not kiss like I want to kiss you all the time in front of the people...''

Britt had a sad face. She always wanted to kiss Santana with passion and some making out, but Santana never let her kiss her at all unless they are alone or at their homes. Santana saw that shadow of sadness in Brit's eyes.

''Can we make an exception... We are married...''

''That we are... Come here...wife...''

Santana kissed her in front of the judge and his assistant like there was no one else in the room.

''I love you Britt...''

''Hey, for you it is Lopez-Pearce.''

''You took my name?''

''Of course...''

''Look at my name...''

''Santana Elena Lopez-Pierce.''

''We are really married?''

The judge nodded... Yes, you are. And I believe this is one of the most real marriages I'll see.''

''Thank you so much. You made my dreams come true... I waited for such a long time to marry my Sunny...''

''You're welcome...''

They left the court house and went to breakfast. That was the first thing they did as the married couple.

''If the breakfast is this good, can you imagine how good the sex would be?''

Santana chocked on her food.

''Britt, stop it...''

''Why? Are we already like all those married people who do not have sex because they are married...''

''Baby, I promise, there will be sex... And a lot of it...You can count on that...''

''Can I change my Face book status?''

''Let's wait for that one... We have to tell our families first... Is that ok?''

''Yes, it is...''

After breakfast they went for a walk and took some pictures in the central park and near some bakery that Santana loved. They came back to hotel just in time to join everybody for breakfast. They ate with Quinn and Mercedes and two of them were trying to figure out what was going on. Mercedes went to get some more food and left tree of them alone.

''You were gone this morning... Where were you?''

''We...''

''We had something to do Preggers... Are you sad we didn't include you in our perfect morning?''

''No, no... ''

''Than, shut up!''

''I do not want to know about sex you had...''

Britt was faster to answer that...

''We didn't have sex... We went for a walk...Sunny wanted me to see the city without too many people around us. You know how easy I get lost...''

''That actually makes sense...''

''You see Quinn, Brit and I just went for a walk... And my favorite pastry.''

''Mmmmm, chocolate covered cookies.''

''Sue will murder you...''

''No, she will not... We'll burn those calories...''

''Oh, mental images I want to erase.''

''You know Fabgay, so many times you interrupted our sexy times I feel frustrated...''

''Will you ever be normal couple?''

''No, I have issues with normal...''

''Lopez, you have issues..''

''That I do...''


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't place at Nationals but Santana felt like she won all the competitions in life. She was taking home most precious award to her...Britt. She was the most important thing to her and finally she was hers. Glee club is silent on the plane. Berry is sniffing into Fin's shoulder. Mike and Tina are in their own world, Artie and Sam are asleep, Mercedes and Quinn are watching a movie, Puck is flirting with some girl beside him and all is as expected. Santana is watching Britt sleep and remembering their first night together.

_Just few hours after their wedding they had to be in rehearsal and after that they had to compete. Santana would rather ravish her beloved somewhere private, but Britt's happiness came first and her facial expression while she was practicing dance routine with Mike, made Santana forget about her needs and wants. Her girl came first. Mike and Brit could create magic together and hypnotize all around them. She caught Tina looking at them the same way she does. Tina was smart. She knew they are not just friends. She also knew they were much more than just lovers. They were EVERYTHING. That's how Tina called them. Mike would sometime be angry at her because she is meddling to much into other people's life. _

_''They are amazing... Sometime I felt jealous because we can't dance like that... We are good in all other aspects of our life, but dancing... I can't follow that.''_

_Santana didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying._

_''Yes... I agree. We have all they are, but this. This is just their moment...''_

_''And they are perfect.''_

_Suddenly Santana remembered she is not alone and Tina is the main gossip. She turned and started leaving._

_''Santana, wait!''_

_Tina came close to her and took her hand. She led her to some secluded corner of the room and started talking._

_''I know for two years and I never said anything. When you are ready, you'll tell everyone. I promise, Mike and I will not revel your secret...Not because we are afraid of you, but because we think that no one makes you happy as Brittany does. She introduced us to new side of you and she did it by accident.''_

_''Sex is not dating conversation?''_

_She smiled..._

_''No... But, I might say that was hot thing to imagine... Don't give me that look, you two are hot together so...''_

_''Oh my God Tina, just finish what you wanted to say...''_

_''Oh, yes... We were at the party at Puck's house. You were drunk and he tried to have sex with you. You cried and he didn't know what to do with you. So, he got up and called Britt to come and calm you down. She sat on the floor with you and she just gave you butterfly kisses all over your face and you stopped crying. You spent the rest of the evening just kissing. It was gentle and not your usual way of kissing boys.''_

_''How did you see that?''_

_''Mike and I were cuddling at the other corner of the room. We had no idea how to make our presence known to you all.''_

_''Pervs...''_

_She smiled at Tina and she returned the smile..._

_''Yes, what can I say... I almost saw you sleep with two people...''_

_''Shut up! You know you want to see it all...''_

_''And I did... At my house... Just remember...''_

_''Oh, my God... If you tell...''_

_''My lips are sealed... What couldn't be said for yours that night...''_

_''Asian 1, you are dead!''_

_''Love you too Santana...''_

_Mike and Britt stopped dancing and girls went to their room to get the dresses. Mercedes and Quinn couldn't stop talking about some cute boy from Vocal Adrenaline and Britt and Santana...just couldn't wait to have five minutes to be together .They got the dresses and all the necessities and got out of the room. Ride to the competition was loud and Hobbit was to loud for Santana's liking. She didn't do anything to Rachel because she knew Brittany would be sad and angry if she did. They got the schedule for the competition so Santana took Britt somewhere where they could have some time to themselves. They made out in the bathroom stall and got to the back stage just before their performance. First two songs were great. Santana was proud of all of them. Mike and Britt danced better than their Valerie performance. They got off stage so Rachel and Finn could start their duet. It was fine. She was never mad about their yucky ballads so she didn't pay attention to that. It was grate until they blew it with a kiss. She could kill them. Britt noticed the look on her face so she got her away from the stage and as far from the Glee kids as she could. They came back to hotel and took another room played by Santana's credit card. They went to their room and spent entire night making love. It was their wedding night. It was perfect. Maybe they should have waited some years, maybe they should have been older, but they didn't care. They had each other and they were happy with that. Britt hoped that soon they would tell everybody that they are together and married. She was Lopez-Pierce. They were married and happy. Santana was taking a nap but Britt was wide awake. _

_''Sanny, can we get a tattoo?''_

_''What?''_

_''I want a tattoo that will remind us of this day and our wedding...''_

_''What do you want to tattoo?''_

_''A cat...''_

_''A cat?''_

_''Yes, it reminds me of you. It is fast, beautiful and likes to cuddle just with me.''_

_''And I thought it was for my love for pussy...''_

_''Don't say things like that...''_

_''Why?''_

_'' Because then we have to get matching tattoos..''_

_''Why?''_

_She whispered in Santana's ear using her sexiest voice..._

_''So everybody would know I love your pussy too..''_

_''Oh, you are bad Mrs. Lopez-Pierce...''_

_''And you love it...''_

_''I do...I do...''_

_They made love again and then around four o'clock in the mourning they went to get a tattoo. Santana decided to do a unicorn on her hip and Britt stuck to the cat idea._

_''I didn't know you liked unicorns...''_

_''I do not...But you do and that is enough for me...With that unicorn I'll always have you with me and on me...''_

_''My cat will be nice and slim...So it would remind me of you...''_

_''Thanks, I would not like that reminder to be fat as Tubbs...''_

_She smiled at that comment. She knew that Santana also loved that crazy cat almost as she did. After all Santana got him for her..._

_''You love Tubbs...''_

_''I do not...''_

_''Yes you do... You know I know that you cuddle and talk to him when you believe I'm asleep?''_

_''Now I do...''_

_Britt took her hands and kissed her in the middle of the street. _

_''I love you Santana Elena Lopez - Pierce...''_

_''I love you too.''_

_At ten in the mourning they were in the lobby ready to go home... This journey was more special to them than anybody knew. Mercedes was looking at them and she had a feeling something was going on._

_''Queen, what is going on with them?''_

_''So do not want to know... They are to touchy feely for me...I so do not want to know what happened last night.''_

_''They had sex?''_

_''Definitely...''_

_''Good to know at least someone had nice time last night. After the competition we were all so sad and silent...disappointed...''_

_'' If B didn't take her away, it would have been loud and we might have to hide the body...or two...''_

_She looked at Finn and Rachel. Part of her was sorry Santana didn't hurt them. She was still dealing with their brake up. _

Coming home was great. Britt's mom was waiting for them.

''Hey girls! How was it?''

''We lost, but we had amazing time...''

''I'm glad to hear that. Did you have fun Santana?''

''Yes, Edna. We had so much fun. New York is the best place just to be.''

''I know honey. Two of you just needed some time out of this town.''

''Yes, we will move there after our senior year...''

''Really? You made all of those planes?''

''Yes, we will go to college together. I will dance and Sanny will take some serious classes...''

''Birthright, why do you think that dancing is not serious?''

''It's not as much as your studying will be...''

''What would you like to do?''

''I'm leaning towards English or Spanish. I want to teach...''

''That is interesting. I think you would do grate. You are good with Britt and we all know she needs some extra attention.''

I didn't like when someone insinuated that she is stupid. Even if that person was one of her parents.

''She is special, that's why she needs extra attention. She is super smart, but just different smart...''

''Yes, definitely different.''

They left me in front of my house. No surprise, it was dark and my parents were not home.

''Honey, do you want to stay with us? We can order pizza and play board games...''

''Sure, it's not like someone would miss me at home...''


End file.
